


Goodnight Kiss

by utamina05



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Not so fluff(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: Tegoshi tidak bisa tidur.





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Di bawah naungan Johnny's entertainment

Malam yang sepi. Tentu saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.40. Semua sudah tidur di kamarnya masing-masing. Kecuali untuk Tegoshi. Sejak tadi posisi tidurnya hanya berbalik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tegoshi mendengus kesal.

“Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?” Tanyanya dengan kesal. Tegoshi melirik jam dinding yang dipajang di dinding kamar hotelnya. Sudah larut malam tapi sejak satu jam yang lalu ia tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Meskipun rasa lelah ia rasakan setelah konser NEWS yang berlangsung hingga pukul 9 malam itu. namun tetap matanya tidak bisa terpejam malam itu. Tegoshi menyerah dan menendang selimutnya.

Ia kemudian mengambil gelas yang ada di meja, diminumnya air yang terisi penuh didalamnya.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan pada jam segini?” Gumamnya. Tegoshi membuka tasnya dan mengambil video _game_ nya. “Mungkin aku bisa ngantuk setelah bermain _game_ ,” Ujarnya.

45 menit kemudian Tegoshi berdiri di depan kamar salah satu sahabatnya. Ia mengetuk kamar sahabatnya itu beberapa kali. Karena sang pemilik kamar tidak juga kunjung membuka pintu kamarnya, Tegoshi mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol ‘ _call_ ’. Setelah beberapa kali terdengar nada dering, telepon diangkat.

“Massu. Buka pintu.” Pinta Tegoshi, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai perintah. Masuda hanya mengerang di balik telepon. Satu menit kemudian pintu kamar terbuka.

“Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu?” Tanya Tegoshi. Ia langsung masuk kedalam tanpa dipinta oleh pemilik kamar.

“Kenapa kau ke kamar orang lain yang sedang tidur di tengah malam seperti ini?” Tanya balik Masuda sambil menutup pintunya.

“Aku tidak bisa tidur.” Jawab Tegoshi. Masuda sudah terjun kembali ke kasurnya untuk tidur.

“Kau bisa melakukan apapun kan selain membangunkanku.” Kata Masuda. Tegoshi cemberut.

“Aku sudah coba kok…” jawab Tegoshi lagi.

“Coba hitung domba,” Ujar Masuda yang menarik selimutnya.

“Aku sudah menghitung domba sampai aku lupa berapa domba yang aku hitung.”

“Main _game_ saja. Kau bawa video _game_ kan?” Ujar Masuda sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

“Sudah, Massu. Aku sudah menang berapa kali sampai aku bosan.”

“Nonton tv? Makan? Baca buku?”

“Tidak ada acara yang menarik, aku sudah kenyang dan aku tidak membawa buku apapun.” Sejenak Masuda hanya terdiam.

“Kalau begitu apa yang mau kau lakukan?” Tanya Masuda. Tegoshi mendekati tempat tidur Masuda.

“Boleh aku tidur di sini?” Tanya Tegoshi. Masuda terdiam lagi. “Massu.”

“Ya? Ah iya kau boleh tidur di sini.” Jawab Masuda setengah tertidur. Tegoshi tersenyum dan mulai menarik selimut Masuda. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jam yang berdetak. Perlahan Tegoshi membalikkan posisinya menghadap Masuda. Sementara Masuda masih membelakangi Tegoshi. Tegoshi memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian…

“Massu.” Panggil Tegoshi. Masuda terdiam. “Massu? Apa kau sudah tidur?” Tanya Tegoshi sambil mencolek-colek punggung Masuda yang membelakanginya.

“Tidurlah Tegoshi. Besok kan kita ada konser, kau harus istirahat.” Tegoshi menghela napas.

“Aku masih tidak bisa tidur.” Katanya pelan. Tegoshi membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi manghadap ke atap.

“Massu.” Masuda masih terdiam.”Massu…” Ujar Tegoshi lagi. Masuda hanya ber’hmmm’ saja.

“Apa konser besok akan menyenangkan menurutmu?”

“Tentu saja.” Jawab Masuda singkat.

“Aku harap juga begitu.” Balas Tegoshi. “Massu.” Panggilnya lagi. Masuda ber’hmm’ lagi.

“Apa kau suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan padamu di konser tadi?”

“Aku suka. _Arigatou_ , ne...” Jawab Masuda. Tegoshi tersenyum sambil tetap melihat atap.

“ _Yokatta._..” Kata Tegoshi. Tegoshi terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

“Ne, Massu.” Masuda terdiam lagi. “Massu.” Panggil Tegoshi. Namun sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam, Tegoshi kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Masuda.

“ _Nani_ , Tegoshi? Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?” Tegoshi cemberut.

“Aku tidak bisa tidur.” Masuda bersuara kesal. “ _Gomen ne_ … Tapi mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan sesuatu.” Kata Tegoshi memasang wajah memelas. Masuda yang sejak tadi membelakangi Tegoshi, menatap sahabatnya itu.

“Apa itu?” Asalkan Tegoshi bisa tidur, Masuda akan melakukan apapun sampai tidurnya tidak diganggu lagi oleh sahabat cerewetnya itu.

“Dulu sejak aku kecil, kalau aku tidak bisa tidur ‘ _kaachan_ selalu mencium keningku sebelum tidur. Jadi aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.” Katanya sambil membayangkan ibunya. “Tapi ‘ _kaachan_ sedang tidak di sini.” Timpal Tegoshi sambil berwajah sedih. Masuda terdiam sambil memandang atap. Ia sudah bertekad akan melakukan apapun agar tidurnya tidak diganggu oleh Tegoshi. “Tapi itu—“

“Tegoshi.” Kata Masuda pelan. Tegoshi melihat Masuda, tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tegoshi dan mencium keningnya. Tegoshi terkejut.

“Massu…?” Setelah mencium kening Tegoshi, Masuda langsung kembali ke posisi awalnya membelakangi Tegoshi. Masuda bersyukur lampu kamarnya tidak nyala, karena wajah merahnya akan terlihat oleh Tegoshi.

“Sekarang kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, kan? Meski yang melakukannya bukan ibumu.” Ujar Masuda. Wajahnya masih merah meskipun tidak terlihat karna gelap. Tegoshi tertawa kecil.

“Un. _Arigatou_ , Massu.” Kata Tegoshi. Masuda hanya bergumam ‘ya’. “Massu.”

“Apa?” Tanya Masuda. Tegoshi mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai merasakan berat di matanya.

“Tentang ibuku yang mencium keningku sebelum tidur itu adalah bohong. Sebelum tidur ia selalu memelukku, bukan menciumku.” Masuda terdiam sambil mencerna kata-kata Tegoshi.

“Oi, jadi kau bohong—!” Saat Masuda menghadap Tegoshi, ia hanya melihat Tegoshi yang sudah tidur. Masuda menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Oi, Tegoshi? Tegoshi!” Panggil Masuda yang menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Tegoshi. “Dasar. Dia sudah tidur lagi,” Masuda menghela napas.

“ _Oyasumi_ …” Ujar Masuda. Tegoshi tersenyum, ia yakin akan tidur dengan nyenyak setelah ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir~~ :)


End file.
